1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shopping bags. More particularly, the invention pertains to reusable shopping bags and shopping bag assemblies for use with shopping carts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of reusable shopping bags and shopping bag assemblies are known in the art. A large part of this can be attributed to environmental concerns. Disposable paper or plastic bags, which are commonly used by stores, suffer from a number of environmental disadvantages. The use of plastic bags poses problems because plastic is not biodegradable and the amount of landfill space is decreasing. While paper bags are biodegradable, great emphasis is being placed on the conservation of forests and wood products. Accordingly, the use of a reusable shopping bag is extremely advantageous in that it does not create an excessive demand on resources and outwardly displays an individuals environmental concern.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,860, issued to Brennan, discloses a reusable shopping bag assembly. A primary bag includes a plurality of compartments for storing auxiliary bags, which can be removed as necessary to store and carry items. While the Brennan assembly does provide a satisfactory means for holding a number of bags, the assembly suffers from a number of disadvantages. Items can not be easily loaded into the bags when the bags are placed in a shopping cart. The bags will not attach to the cart nor can they be placed empty into the cart and remain in an open position. Furthermore, the Brennan assembly does not provide for a manner of closing the bags when transporting them.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,385 issued to Ledesma, discloses a reusable shopping bag kit. Similar to the Brennan assembly, the Ledesma kit includes a plurality of shopping bags which are folded and rolled up and placed into a carrying case. This device also does not provide a means for attaching the bags to the cart or for closing the bags when transporting them.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,096, issued to Lucas et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,100, issued to Posner, disclose reusable shopping bags which are adapted to attach to a shopping cart to receive a load. However, these devices do not provide for a compact portable design as the devices above, and suffer from a number of other disadvantages. For instance, the devices do not provide a means for either securely closing the bag opening when transporting the bags or for adjusting the securement of the bag to the cart without reducing the size of the bag opening, when using carts of larger design.
A more desirable reusable shopping bag is one which would be easily stored and transported, while providing the ability to secure to shopping carts of varied sizes. An additional desirable feature, which is not shown in the prior art, is one which would provide a means for easily transporting loaded shopping bags without an individual having to carry the loaded bags with his or her arms. As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the reusable shopping bag and assembly of the present invention differs from those previously proposed.